


The Stars Are Bright

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia and Logan take a moment to breathe and watch the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Are Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on their relationship from Deadly Origins.

The girl was young (though not as young as she looked) and killed. More so than some of her adult counterparts. However, she held back with them a fact none (save for one) had picked up on.

Her “uncle” Logan had picked up on it almost instantly. A fact that had surprised her (one wouldn’t be able to tell that by looking at her) and Natalia appreciated the real muscle strain and concentration it took to spar with the man. Something that he was content to do when no one else was really watching. He seemed to understand her reasons for this (forever being singled out because of her last name had to have gotten old quickly).

However, this time they weren’t in the gym on the old smelly mats. Instead, the pair was on the roof and Wolverine was teaching her about the stars. The only thing to which she retained a childlike curiosity instead of a well trained and calculating agent. "Do you think we’ll ever get up there, Uncle?" She asked, eyes sparkling with awe and wonder. "I think that it could be a possibility, little one." His response earned him a genuine grin that the old soldier held close to his heart for many years to come.

The two spent an hour or two more together on the roof, enjoying the summer air and respite from the asks that they wore daily.

"Thank you, Logan," the young redhead whispered at the door to her quarters while holding him tightly in a hug. "You’re welcome, dear heart," he returned, hugging her as well kissing the top of her head before sending her to bed.


End file.
